


Someday in the Trailer (AU/One Shot)

by angela_n, Lauren_zhongqing



Series: AASS 真人向 2015/2016 [7]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angela_n/pseuds/angela_n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauren_zhongqing/pseuds/Lauren_zhongqing
Summary: As per title. wink*





	Someday in the Trailer (AU/One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to tianshengqs (Lofter).  
> I'm just posting it on my wall. Figure that this good article shouldn't be locked like it is now.  
> So I decided to move it here, too.

“You taste so good……”唇瓣的摩挲间，滑过Sarah低沉沙哑的声音，Amy紧闭双眼，唇却更加挤靠过来，鼻腔里的轻哼不知是赞同还是不小心泄露的喘息，她羞红着脸靠在Sarah怀里，长长的手指紧张的抓着Sarah的套头衫。Sarah对女孩子之间的吻，并不陌生，但是她觉得Amy的唇是最甜美最柔软的，甜甜的软软的像肉桂卷，让她感到饥饿，她不满足于唇瓣间的厮磨，迫切的想要更多。

“Open your mouth for me, sweetie.” Sarah用舌头舔舐着Amy的双唇，想要叩开新世界的大门。Amy闭着眼睛脸色赤红的一个劲儿往她怀里缩，想要遮挡住自己的羞涩和窘迫，摇着头，她一句话也不敢说。

“不要……因为你接着会控制不住，会手痒然后脱我衣服。”

Sarah忍不住笑了出来。 “你说得我好像大野狼。” 接着继续温柔的摩挲着Amy的后背，亲吻她的头发，在她耳边轻轻的哄她，嘴角忍不住翘了起来，心里忍不住笑出声，都是两个孩子的妈妈了，这个不可思议的女人— 竟然还这么害羞。

Amy用脸蹭着Sarah的外套，在她的拍哄下慢慢的抬起头小小声的说：“不是你的问题……是接下去我也会控制不住。”

“Don't be, it's lovely. 不过我还是要惩罚你。” Sarah张嘴咬了下Amy挺翘的小鼻尖，抓住轻轻呼痛的她想要摸向鼻子的手，Sarah笑嘻嘻的轻轻吻了吻那诱人的鼻尖。摩挲着Amy的脸颊，额头、眉毛、眼睛，然后是有些红肿的唇，纤细的颈项也没有放过，粉嫩透红的诱人耳朵得到了唇的安抚，湿热的气息让Amy忍不住咬着双唇皱着眉头瑟缩着颤抖着小小声的呻吟。身上的小皮衣根本阻拦不住Sarah探索的双手，贴身的T恤衫翻卷起来露出柔软的小肚腩，Sarah俯身在上面亲吻着，留下凌乱的湿漉漉的痕迹。

助理的声音在外面响起：“Sarah，还有20分钟就要开拍了，我们还需要再补下妆，现在该过去了。”

“Shit.” Sarah沮丧不舍的吻了吻某人柔软的肚腩，抓了抓一头披散的乱发，清清喉咙：“OK，我马上来。” 

车外安静了下来。

Sarah凶猛扑倒笑的东倒西歪的人身上，狠狠的吻了她的唇：“我没说我不会找个机会继续。”

Amy看着一脸欲求不满的Sarah，甜蜜地笑倒在拖车的沙发上：“你看吧幸亏事情没有失控。我很厉害好吗？”

Sarah在笑声中无奈的摇头离开，站在关上门的拖车前，想着车内那个笑裂的女人，心里充满了感激，这个世界对她总算不是太坏。身后的窗户上，出现Amy的身影，她睁着迷蒙水润的双眼，捂着润泽微肿的双唇，Sarah对她扬起大大的笑容，看到那个爱笑的女人回以迷人的微笑，Sarah抓抓头上的帽子，点了点头走向片场。

 

**（完）**

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own this work. 90% belongs to tianshengqs.  
> I just posted it because she was too shy to do that back then.


End file.
